minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie Rose
Cassie Rose= Cassie Rose is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode and the hidden main antagonist in "A Portal to Mystery". She has a pet cat named Winslow. She is voiced by Ashly Burch. She also has an alter-ego known as The White Pumpkin. Overview Appearance Cassie appears to wear a black shirt and blue shorts. She has red hair and wears a blue cap along with black glasses. Personality Cassie is portrayed to be a grumpy, suspicious individual who seems to be very frightened as well. She also cares very deeply for her cat. She also appears to be a somewhat friendly, yet fearful, individual who is good friends with the YouTubers. Her ruthless nature is also hinted at, as shown when she suggests throwing Lukas outside to be eaten by zombies, much to the YouTubers' shock. Inventory *An Invitation (Formerly) *A Few Ender Pearls (Formerly) *Redstone Dust *A Pufferfish *A Lever *An Arrow *Raw Salmon *A enchanted Diamond Axe Quotes Trivia *She is one of two new characters in Episode 6 to not be a real-life YouTuber, the other being TorqueDawg. *Cassie Rose got her name from Cassie Rose Stirpe, the sister of Eric Stirpe, a Telltale Games staff member. **Cassie Stirpe's pet dog is also called Winslow. *Cassie might have claustrophobia, since she started shaking and threatening everybody when Stampy voted to lock her up. *Cassie could possibly be an Old Builder, as suggested by them in "A Journey's End?". **This is shown determinately when Jesse reveals a White Pumpkin to Hadrian, Mevia, and Otto. In this scene, Otto mentions, "I haven't seen any of those since Cassie left." While Mevia seems to avoid talking about her, since she "gives her nightmares." ***She also used an axe as a weapon, like how Mevia did. **If Cassie wasn't an Old Builder, she could possibly have been one of the competitors in The Games, or an assistant to The Old Builders. *It was confirmed that Cassie's last name is not "Rose": (Link) Gallery Dang it, Cassie!.jpg|Cassie backing away from the Zombies outside. 6 Oh, hey, didn't see you.jpg|Cassie in the portrait room. Mcsm ep6 YouTubers.jpg|Cassie with The YouTubers at The Mansion. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|'Cassies portrait with the YouTubers', TorqueDawg, Ivor, Petra, Lukas, Calvin, and Ivy's portraits. Cassieref2-1-.png|Cassie confessing to her crimes. Cassie Rose.jpg|Cassie and Winslow surrounded by Zombies. ||-|The White Pumpkin= The White Pumpkin is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode and the main antagonist in "A Portal to Mystery". She is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. She is one of the six episodic antagonists, the other four being The Wither Storm, Aiden, PAMA,Hadrian, and Romeo. The White Pumpkin is the alter-ego of Cassie Rose. Overview Appearance The White Pumpkin suit consisted of a white pumpkin which disguises the wearer's voice, and a black suit with brown gloves. Personality The alter-ego of Cassie Rose, The White Pumpkin was portrayed to be a ruthless person who would do anything to get what they want and would even resort to murder. The false identity was created to hide Cassie's crimes. The White Pumpkin was also undeniably ruthless, willing to do whatever it takes to obtain the enchanted flint and steel. She shows no sympathy for her victims, as shown when Lizzie/Dan is killed, she mockingly asks her enemies, "Enjoying the party?" She is also highly charismatic, feigning friendship with the Youtubers in order to find out which one had the enchanted flint and steel, with the YouTubers really valuing her as a friend. Despite this, Cassie has legitimate motives. Being trapped away from her home world has made her very homesick, to the point of being willing to kill to get home. She is also paranoid, as shown if Jesse offers to share the flint and steel with her, she gets agitated, believing that Jesse will betray her and trap her somewhere else, suggesting that she had been betrayed by someone in the past. Despite her negative qualities, she deeply loves and cares for her cat, Winslow, saying that he's her best and only friend. As well as that, she seems to show remorse for her actions after getting trapped when fighting Jesse. Killed Victims *TorqueDawg *CaptainSparklez (Indirectly; killed by DanTDM) *DanTDM (Determinant) *LDShadowLady (Determinant) Quotes Trivia *Jesse has the option to accuse the YouTubers of being the White Pumpkin. Jesse also has the option to accuse no one. *If Jesse chooses to attack the painting, the White Pumpkin's eponymous mask will gain a large cut on the face from Jesse and it will remain for the remainder of the episode. The cut will also appear on the decoy pumpkin used to frame Lukas. The cut will be absent if Jesse chooses to attack the spiders instead. It also appears in "A Journey's End" when Jesse puts the mask on one of the pedestals in The Order Hall. *She is mentioned twice in "Access Denied" by Petra and PAMA. *She can often be mistaken to be a psychopath, but however, she is actually a sociopath, as a sociopath's behaviors are derived from environmental factors instead of being a biological issue. **Petra and Lukas also called her "The Socio Pumpkin" in "Access Denied". *Her white pumpkin can also be worn by Jesse while running from the Mind-Controlled Citizens in "Access Denied", however it won't scare the citizens and would instead result in Jesse being "made useful" by PAMA. *She was mentioned as Cassie Rose in "A Journey's End?" if you show the pumpkin mask to The Old Builders. * The White Pumpkin is the first female main antagonist in Minecraft Story Mode, as well as the first to be a known serial killer. * Cassie Rose was the first person in the Minecraft Story Mode franchise to fake their own death. This is later taken up by Jesse when coming up with a lie so Romeo would not suspect Jesse to return back to Beacontown. *The part about that she was trapped in the world of two moons, gives a hint that she was banished to this world for a reason, possibly by members of the Old Builders or she could have been trapped there by accident. In Episode 8, it is confirmed that Cassie either was an Old Builder or was associated with them and that she was trapped by accident after she left the Old Builders. *Not counting Hostile Mobs such as zombies and skeletons as well as characters who respawn, the White Pumpkin has the second-highest known kill count in the game, being responsible for the deaths of TorqueDawg, CaptainSparklez, and depending on the player's choices, either DanTDM or LDShadowLady. **Romeo can determinantly have the highest kill count, causing the deaths of Fred, Xara (determinant), Vos, Sammy, and himself. *If the player decides to stay in Beacontown in "Above and Beyond" and let Radar complete his monologue, he explains that Jesse received a note from someone with the initials "WP" telling them to "Look out," suggesting that Cassie survived the Endermites. Gallery TheWhitePumpkin3.jpg|The White Pumpkin inside the Mansion looking outside the window at Jesse's Gang. TheWhitePumpkin2.jpg|The White Pumpkin talking to Jesse's gang. TheWhitePumpkin4.jpg|The White Pumpkin with Winslow. 376870 screenshots 20160706194216 1-1-.jpg|The White Pumpkin fighting Jesse. ImagesSNDYPKJT.jpg|The White Pumpkin holding an Ender Pearl Episode6Villain.jpg|The White Pumpkin in the Portal Chamber. Doomed.jpg|The White Pumpkin after being defeated. The White Pumpkin & Jesse ep6.PNG.jpg|A portrait of the White Pumpkin behind Jesse. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Mansion Category:Redstonists Category:Engineers Category:Warriors Category:Apothecaries Category:Builders Category:Pet Owners Category:Bosses Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters